I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vises having a quick acting clamping action, and particularly to quick acting vises having a jaw adjustable for width and readily replaceable with a substitute rail and jaw.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art which the Inventor has been able to discover consists of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 960,415; 2,699,698; 2,925,109; 3,688,765; 3,752,466; 3,815,894 and 3,628,783. The above patents disclose, generally, a variety of quick acting vises for use on a bench. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,699,698 and 3,628,783 come the closest to the present invention in that they teach the use of a toggle action lever acting on a horizontally moveable rod for inducing the clamping action. None of the above cited patents teach the use of a replaceable and adjustable pair of spaced apart longitudinal rails joined at their ends and having a toggle action lever disposed therebetween for imparting a horizontal clamping action.